


Under

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-10
Updated: 2007-01-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Meg is catught in Fraser's office but where is she hiding.





	Under

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Under

## Under

  
by Kelleth Metheus  


Author's Notes: I had read a story where Meg hides under Ben's desk from Henri but I could not find it again so I wrote my own. I hope you like if comments welcome.

Story Notes: none

* * *

  
  
application/x-abiword AbiWord  
  
  
  


Meg heard the consulate's front door close behind Turnbull and she counted to two hundred. When she was sure he had not forgotten anything and was not coming back, Meg left her office. Moving quickly down the hall she opened Fraser's office door and looked inside. No, Fraser, he had left a few minutes before Turnbull to go to lunch with Ray Vecciho. That meant she had a few minutes to find the pictures Turnbull had given him. Neither had offered her any and she was too proud to ask.

With a quick glance at the front door Meg entered the office and closed the door behind her. Meg stopped and sniffed, the whole room smelled of neat foots oil, shaving soap and Fraser. She could not help herself. Standing in the middle of the room she could almost feel his arms around her, the wind rushing through her hair, and his lips against hers.

Meg dug through the desk and found the package of pictures and sat down on his cot to look through them. Then she laid down with her head on his pillow still looking. It was then she realized how tired she was. Flipping through the pictures her eyes began to droop, rubbing her eyes Meg thought she was not getting enough sleep. Her last thought was she should go back to her office and have a fifteen minute nap and then she was asleep.

Angry voices and the consulate door slamming woke Meg. Outside the office door Ben and Ray were arguing about something. She sat up in horror as she watched the handle turn and the door creak open and stop. Through the open door she heard Ben's voice say, "Ray I am sorry that I ruined lunch, but that mother needed help. She was having trouble holding on to her kids and unlocking her car. All I did was offer to hold on to them, how was I to know that they both had the flu and they would throw up on us?"

"I am not arguing that..." Meg shut out Ray's voice as she realized that if Fraser need to change she could not hide in the closet. That left two other places to hide neither were really appealing. One was under the bed and the other under his desk, but being found sleeping on Fraser's bed was not an option either.

Dropping the packet of pictures on the desk Meg crawled under the desk and tried to get comfortable, hoping Fraser would change quickly and return to his lunch. Meg's other worry was that Turnbull would notice that she was gone and call for search and rescue to find her. 

The door opened and Ray and Fraser walked in still arguing about lunch. Then Ray said something that made Meg gasp, "Frazier, I have ta go home and change so we don't have

time for lunch. See ya later" "Bye Ray, See you after work," 

Meg heard Ray's footsteps leave and the front doors open and close. Ben walked over and closed his office door as he pulled open his tunic and moved toward the closet. As he walked past the desk he stopped when he caught Meg's scent. It should not have been there, she had not come into his office this morning yet it was there and very strong. Ben's brows creased, there had been no reason for her to come into his office. She had been in the hall when he left and she knew he was not there. His blue eyes scanned the room to see if anything was out of place. His brows creased again, his bed was not as neat as he left it and his pillow had an indent of a head. He glanced at his desk, the pictures that Turnbull had given him just before he left were not where he left them either. 

Had the Inspector come in to look at the pictures? Why would she do that, if she wanted copies all she had to do was ask. Ben stopped, it was the asking that prevented her. Her pride was in the way, Ben resolved to make sure from now on that she has a copy of all the many pictures Turnbull took at the Consulate. With that decision he took off his soiled coat and dropped in his laundry basket and bent down to remove his boots to change his pants.

In her hiding spot Meg stared at his legs. The minute he sat down at his desk he would know that she was there. Should she try and sneak out when he moved over to the closet? Meg shook her head, either way she was in trouble. It was better to wait and he might leave and get his lunch before he sat down and that would give her a chance.

It was then she heard his boot hit the floor and then the other. He had moved from the desk while she was thinking. Meg closed her eyes but found that was worse and let out the breath she had been holding. She heard his foot steps and saw his bare legs stop in front of the desk. Meg stared at them knowing he was dressed only in his boxers and Henley. What would happen if she reached out and let him know she was there? Could they find some common ground to build a life on. Meg closer her eyes again but this time to hold back the tears. He had put himself forward and she had smacked his hand time and again when he had tried to find out how she felt. She watched him walk way and another chance went with him. Meg cold not help but think that one day she would run out of chances and she would be alone.

Ben walked back from his desk and began to put on his jodhpurs. When he stood by his desk he had smelled her scent again. It was still strong as though she was still in the room, but Ben knew that was silly where would she hide, under his desk? He finished dressing and sat down at his desk only to spring up again when something touched his leg.

At first he thought it was Dief, but the wolf was across the room sleeping on his cot. Cautiously Ben knelt down to look under his desk. His nose was assaulted with Meg's scent and he knew she was there. Their eyes met but he did not ask all the questions rolling around in his mind. Instead he said one word, "Sir?"

Meg swallowed again unsure how to answer his questions both in his eyes and verbal, "Yes Constable?"

Before Ben could ask why she was hiding under his desk Turnbull came running in, "Constable Fraser, I think the Inspector has been kidnapped."

Ben stoop up hitting his head on the underside of his desk when he tried to stand too quickly. Meg flinched at the sound. *What would Fraser do? Would he tell Turnbull where she was? No he would not do that but how was she going to get out of this mess?* Meg starred at Fraser's legs for the third time today and came up with a plan.

Rubbing his head Ben listened to Turnbull babble about how someone must have broken in while they were at lunch and taken the Inspector for some nefarious reason. When Turnbull stopped for a breath Ben held up his hand, "What makes you think that?" Meg was tugging on his pants trying to get his attention but the last thing he could do right now was bend down to talk with her.

"Well, Sir, her coat and purse are still here but she is not. I went in to deliver her after lunch tea and she was gone. Should I call the police?"

The tugging on his leg became more insistent, "No that will not be necessary. Have you checked the ballroom and the conference room yet?" hoping to distract the other Mountie long enough to get Meg out from under his desk and into her office. 

Turnbull nodded, "And the Queen's Bedroom as well as all the other rooms in the consulate."

Ben pulled at his ear, how on earth was he going to get her out with a panicked Turnbull hovering over him and the desk. In front of him Turnbull was creating some elaborate plot to over throw Canada by kidnapping the Inspector. It was then that Ben realized that the tugging on his pant leg had a pattern. Meg was trying to tell him something in Mores code. He tuned out Turnbull and listen to the tugs -- Send to deli. 10 min time enough.--

Ben quickly interrupted Turnbull, "Go and check the Deli on third street. She may have gone out for lunch and forgotten her purse. The Inspector might need your assistance."

Turnbull's face lit up, "I will do my best, Sir. I will leave now." and he turned,ran out of the office and outside without looking back.

"He is gone Inspector, you may come out now." Meg crawled out and Ben offered his hand to help her up. They stood close together, "Ah Fraser I was..."

Ben put his finger to her lips, "You were in my office because you could not be close to me. Meg you stand there with your eyes closed remembering the rush of the wind, the feeling of being in my arms and the touch of our lips. I know because I do it too. I stand in your office after you leave each night and I remember being close to you and how it felt to kiss you. I am tired of pretending that I don't remember. The choice is yours we can be together or we can be alone. I may not always be here." Ben turned on his heel and left the room.

Meg stared after him amazed at what he had just done. She rubbed her arms to trying and warm herself. Could it be alright, could it work out between them? She needed time to think, this was a big step for both of them. Meg left Ben's office and was back in her own by the time Turnbull arrived back from the deli. She made up an excuse about taking a walk to clear her head and she was sorry to have worried him.

Sitting at her desk Meg stared at nothing. She tried to imagine life without Benton Fraser just down the hall. A friend in Ottawa mentioned that he was coming up for a promotion and this time he would not turn it down. It meant that she would no longer see him each day or hear his voice. Meg realized that she would be well and truly alone. Is that what she wanted, was Inspector Thatcher worth loosing the man she loved? This might be her last chance for happiness.

Just as she reached that thought, Turnbull came into her office again with some papers for her to sign. He was still grateful that she was alive and tended to begin blithering if he was given the chance. Meg told him to drop the papers on her desk and asked where Fraser was.

Turnbull stuttered that Fraser was in his office. Meg followed Turnbull out and sent him off to pick up some coffee for the kitchen. Once he was gone Meg stood before Fraser's doors and knocked..

Meg opened the door and Ben jumped to attention. Striding into the room Meg motioned for him to sit, "Ben, I..." Fraser sat and did not react to the sound of his first name. Meg took a breath. He stared at her waiting. Did he know how hard this was? Meg shook her head. Yes, because he had done the same thing earlier today, "Ben, I love you and I don't want to be alone anymore. I want you at my side day and night."

Ben came out from behind his desk as soon as she started to speak, "Meg I love you too," He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Meg, I have news for you. A fax came today. It is a transfer offer and promotion. They want me in Bowden Alberta at the dog training facilities. Would you consider coming with me? I know it is not Toronto, but we would be together. I am sure you could get a post at one of the detachments nearby."

Meg smiled at him, "Where ever you go I will follow."

EPILOUGE

Meg and Ben married before they left Chicago in the consulate Ballroom with all their friends in attendance. They were both dressed in their red serge and Buck Frobisher walked her down the isle.

The Red Deer detachment had an opening for Meg and Ben went to Bowden twenty minutes away. They made their home on an acreage halfway in between. It was not the north but for them and their children it was home.

  
 

* * *

End Under by Kelleth Metheus 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
